<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up and Down by The_Weird_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554672">Up and Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Girl/pseuds/The_Weird_Girl'>The_Weird_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mpreg, Multi, Nakamaship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Girl/pseuds/The_Weird_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega is hard. Even being a woman is far better. To be considered a human is a dream for any omega, be it male or female.</p>
<p>His name is Luffy, a young omega whose dream is to be a Pirate King. This is his story, where he will show the world that omega can be strong too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makino &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monkey D. Luffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His name is Monkey D. Luffy. The only grandson of the Navy hero, Monkey D. Garp.</p>
<p>A jolly kid who can't stand still. Who inherits both the strength of and unmanageable nature his grandfather. Even so, he was a very sweet and kind child.</p>
<p>In contrast to the grandfather who is large and muscular, and has a fierce face although always decorated with a broad grin. Luffy has a small and slim body. Of course it’s because he is still young, but compared to most children, Luffy has the smallest body.</p>
<p>Smooth white skin. His eyes are round and always sparkling, with smooth and black hair. A beautiful red lips adorned his round face.</p>
<p>The point is, he is sweet, and will grow into a handsome man.</p>
<p>In essence, he's an omega.</p>
<p>And he hates that. Really hate it.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>In this world, besides men and women, there are three other genders; Alpha, Beta, and Omega.</p>
<p>Alpha is a leader. People who have the highest leadership and self-respect. Strong and indifferent to fear.</p>
<p>Beta is a subordinate, a second person, who follows and is a hard worker. Smart and never want to lose by Alpha. Although in the end, they will always be number two.</p>
<p>And Omega. Oh poor Omega. The lowest position you could imagine. As if they did not have pride, only considered as a sex-slave, house keepers, and children's factories. Their number is the smallest, and is the target of conglomerates, especially male omega, then only Celestial Dragons can have them.</p>
<p>They said because Omega is holy. But according to many people, it's just rubbish!</p>
<p>Humiliation that has no meaning. Because they know that in the eyes of the beast, omega is nothing but things.</p>
<p>Many protested, but they would disappear, swallowed up by those who should protect. Erased from history and discarded as if nothing but trash.</p>
<p>Until their only resistance is silence. Keep quite if an omega was born. Hoping that the child will live quietly and not be a prostitute of the world.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, many of them were found. Their families and villages were destroyed. They said because they opposed the government.</p>
<p>Oh they oppose, they accept other regulations, but this will never be.</p>
<p>No one giving up. It is not uncommon for any sane Marines to burst into tears while carrying out their duties. If they can, the omega will be hidden.</p>
<p>If they are lucky, benevolent pirates or revolutionaries will come and help. Only then will the Marines kneel and beg to help them, helping innocent souls from the cruel torments of Hell.</p>
<p>It's sad, knowing this fact. Why do those who should help instead become criminals, some criminals have more hearts than those who bear the title "hero".</p>
<p>This is why the Navy hero hides his only grandchild. Help him like he helps another omega. Do not understand why his son did not want to take care of himself, but realized, with it that the little omega can be free.</p>
<p>In a small village on Dawn Island, in the calm sea of East Blue, hidden safely under the protection of the hero. But not forever, because in the end the little bird will try to escape and fly freely in the sky.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>According to him the sea is very beautiful. Wide and blue. Stretching far beyond the eye can see. Invisible end and save all mysteries that are still unknown.</p>
<p>Free. The sea is free. Just like the sky, it's just that the sea is still closer.</p>
<p>Every morning, when he wakes up from his sleep, the waves welcome him. Birds chirping and gusts of wind become accompanists. The view of the pier and the vast ocean at the horizon, decorated with purple, pink and orange clouds and the rising sun was the first thing he saw from the window of his small room.</p>
<p>Not infrequently, he dreamed of going there. Navigate the seas and adventure. See new things and do fun things. Make new friends and new experiences. That is his dream.</p>
<p>A dream that he will never achieve.</p>
<p>The beautiful smile on the small face faded. The glow on the brown bead faded. With unsteady legs, the little toddler climb down the bed and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>His little legs took him to an empty living room, before heading into the dark and quiet kitchen.</p>
<p>Quiet. Sad. Alone.</p>
<p>The toddler then turned and headed for the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he walked to his room. Take a new clothes and change out of his nightgown.</p>
<p>When ready he ran out. Run to the dock, precisely to a bar.</p>
<p>During the trip his smile reappeared. Cheerful laughter came out from his tiny lips. Warm welcome from the villagers who have woken up greets the boy.</p>
<p>With a leap of excitement, the boy entered the newly opened bar and said, "MAKINO NEE-CHAN, I'M HUNGRY!"</p>
<p>This is the story of Monkey D. Luffy. An omega who dreams to be free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Free Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of carefree laughter is what welcomed Luffy. With doubt, his little head looked into the bar through the bottom of the bar's door.</p>
<p>Crowded, and full of drunk people. They laughed, exchanging stories between their drinks. Happy faces without burden, that is what Luffy can see.</p>
<p>Envy. He want to join them. He want to be able to joke with friends. Laugh together, go crazy together.</p>
<p>He wants to be like them. But it’s impossible.</p>
<p>Omega can't be like that.</p>
<p>They can't be wild. Must be elegant, must be obedient. Be quiet, don't laugh loudly. Dressed neatly, must be attractive. And most of all, they can't hang out with anyone. If they didn’t want to be hurt.</p>
<p>But what's the point, if in the end omega is still considered an item. Beautiful like a doll that is ready to be displayed and played all you want.</p>
<p>Luffy hates that, and Luffy is jealous of the happiness of the pirates in there.</p>
<p>Yes, pirates.</p>
<p>The people who are now inside the bar belong to Makino nee-chan - Luffy's nanny. The person whom he considered his own sister or mother - are pirates.</p>
<p>It's been a week since they arrived here. Initially the residents were afraid, and refused their arrival. But after several negotiations, the Major agreed to their existence. With a note they will not make a mess.</p>
<p>Different from most pirates, they agreed to these terms.</p>
<p>The boy's brown bead glowed, when he found the figure of the owner of the bar, standing behind the bar while wiping the beer glass in her hand. Her beautiful face is adorned with a sweet smile. There was not the slightest fear on her face while being in the crowd of pirate plotters.</p>
<p>With hesitation, and a stomach that asking to be filled, Luffy stepped inside. Somewhat difficult to pass a group of drunken humans, but the boy succeeded.</p>
<p>With a triumphant smile, he jumped onto the high bar stool and said, "Makino nee-chan, I'm hungry!"</p>
<p>His call caught the attention of the bar visitors, including the owner's name being called. His expression turned to surprise, with a hint of worry, but changed quickly. Her sweet smile reappeared, welcoming the boy surnamed Monkey D.</p>
<p>"Ah Luffy, good morning. Awake already? What breakfast do you want today?" greet the bar lady with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>"I want bacon and sunny side up eggs! With lots of bacon!" Makino giggled, amused to hear the answer.</p>
<p>"Alright, wait a minute, Luffy. I'll make it now." her eyes glanced at someone, before turning toward the kitchen at the back of the bar. Leaving Luffy alone with the pirates.</p>
<p>With a happy smile the boy swung his legs, a small hum could be heard from him. Forgetting that he is alone in a crowd of pirates.</p>
<p>Then, the humming stopped when a laughter echoed next to him.</p>
<p>"Dahahaha! Oi boy, if you visit, say in greetings first. Instead of asking for food firsthand! Dahahaha, stupid kid, dahahaha!" the laughter of a red-haired man with a straw hat, in his hand was a bottle of drink that Luffy thought was rum or beer.</p>
<p>The boy's face turned red, his lips pouted as a sign of displeasure. Seeing Luffy's cute reaction, the red-haired man laughed even more, and started hitting the table.</p>
<p>"Dahahaha! Look at his face! Oi boy, you look like a ripe tomato. Dahahaha. Oi Ben ~ look at this little tomato ~"</p>
<p>The man continued to laugh out loud. While Luffy looked at him fiercely, with eyes that began crystalize. On the other side of the man, there was a tall man with long black hair, who only shook his head and hit the man's head in a straw hat.</p>
<p>"Oi Shanks! Stop, look at that child crying! You stupid—"</p>
<p>A voice answered between the red-haired laughter. A blond haired man with a blue bandana that reads "YASSOP" walked briskly toward the bar table with an upset face.</p>
<p>The man then squatted in front of Luffy and stroked his head slowly. A calming smile engraved on his face.</p>
<p>"There, there, don't cry. Ignore our stupid captain, he just like that. His attitude is childish, especially when he is drunk." his hand kept stroking the boy's black hair slowly, "even so, his words at the beginning were true, when you are visiting someone you have to say hello first, don't immediately ask for something. That's called manners. Well ... Even though we’re a pirates, so it's a bit strange to hear it. But since you're still a child, you should know. Come on ~ smile, show me your smile earlier. "</p>
<p>Luffy wiped his tears, and nodded his head in delight, with a sweet smile on his tiny face (not realizing he had stolen the hearts of all the pirates who were inside the bar).</p>
<p>"Uhn! Thank you Uncle! Uncle is nice, not like that person! Uncle Tomato Head! Weee. " Luffy then stuck out his tongue at the figure of the man who was now petrified. His heart was struck by Luffy's words.</p>
<p>Laughter echoes throughout the bar. Some even hit the table or hit the floor with their feet. Some even toast to Luffy.</p>
<p>"Wow captain, you are defeated! Ha ha ha ha!"</p>
<p>"Hahaha, that kid is right! You look more like a captain tomato! "</p>
<p>"Looks like we have to change our name, to Tomato-Head Pirates. Heeheehee. "</p>
<p>"Eh, don't. I don't want our crew to be called like that. It won't be scary anymore. "</p>
<p>"You are right. Hahaahaaa! "</p>
<p>Their laughter added to the gloomy aura surrounded the redhead. Ignore the blonde-haired man who hit his shoulder hard while laughing no less hard. While the man with long black hair beside him just shook his head while grinning.</p>
<p>"Come on, Shanks. You don't usually lose. Towards a child no less. "</p>
<p>The redhead's black aura - his name is Shanks, if Luffy heard it right - disappears immediately. He then stood up quickly – accidentally make  his friend fell and invited a new wave of laughter - and faced Luffy, so the black-haired boy could see his face clearly.</p>
<p>Brownish skin. Has a handsome face with a sharp nose and black eyes. On the left side of his face were three scars that ran through his left eye, from his forehead to his left ear. He was tall, although not as tall as most of the bar visitors at the time, but still taller than most men in his village. His body was covered by a shirt that was unbuttoned and showed his muscular chest, brown cloth pants, and a pair of flip-flops.</p>
<p>Luffy's brown eyes lifted, and stared back at Shanks black eyes. Both of their faces were red, one because they were annoyed while the other because they were drunk and upset.</p>
<p>If someone watched closely, they would definitely see an imaginary lightning flash between the two. What is usually seen among rival characters in the anime next door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or between two potential partners, who every day, every minute, every second always just fighting. Though clearly like each other.</p>
<p>In two different places, a green-haired boy and a curly brow boy were sneezing at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi boy! Don’t call me Uncle Tomato Head! I'm not your uncle huh!"</p>
<p>"What should I call you then? You have tomato hair, you have red hair like rotten tomatoes! Or you want to be called Old Man* Tomato Head! "</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm not an old man huh, how old do you think I am? I'm still young huh! "</p>
<p>"What young, I do not believe. Weeee, Old Man Tomato Head, weeee. "</p>
<p>"Hish! I'm not a tomato head, tadpole! ”</p>
<p>"Ugly Om! Don't call me tadpole! "</p>
<p>"Yeee is a crybaby."</p>
<p>While the two of them were fighting like a child (well Luffy is indeed a child, so it's natural, but for Shanks ...). Some of them burst out laughing. While the rest, especially the man with long black hair, could only cover his face while thinking, ‘God, our Captain is really like a child ...”</p>
<p>Let's return to the side of the two children who are fighting.</p>
<p>"Weee, who is Old Man Tomato, huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*this should be Om. In my language Uncle can be "Paman" or "Om", but "Paman" is something that deemed to be more polite, while Om is quite the opposite. Which is why I change it to Old Man since I don't know how to show this little joke.</p>
<p>Anyway, hello again~<br/>Is it fast? Of course it is, since I already have 3 chapters out, I just need to translate it into English. After I post the last chapter it will take a lot of time until I update more.</p>
<p>Is there any mistakes here? If yes, please tell me so. I will be very happy if you do.</p>
<p>Also, thank for all of the kudos :) I never imagine many people (well not that many really) will like my story. So again, thank you :)</p>
<p>Oh, and do please leave a review, anything, I want to know about your opinion.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello.</p>
<p>Well, I'm new here, writing in this fandom I mean, not being in this fandom. This story is first published in wattpad, I just published her with another language. See, English is not my first language so please be kind. If there are any mistakes, please kindly told me so, and I will fix it. If you have some suggestion, thank you. Anyway, please enjoy this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>